


Haunted Hollstein

by lizardwriter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardwriter/pseuds/lizardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura drags a reluctant Carmilla to the Halloween Haunted House on campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Hollstein

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Brit for the read through and title help.

Haunted houses were stupid. Okay, Silas’s were usually above average (partially because they were held in the library, so every once in a while the walls seemed to move and people got stuck, and partially because actual ghosts), but the scares were still predictable. Nobody was really in any danger. Mostly, anyway.

Carmilla largely avoided haunted houses. (Except for her brief stint working in one in New Orleans in the fifties, but it was different being on the scaring end, and the house had had quite the terrible history.) Yet, here she was, being dragged towards the entrance, Laura’s hand warm in hers, tugging insistently as Laura pulled her yellow and black scarf tighter around her with her other hand.

The Zetas were outside taking tickets and Carmilla recognized the man in the skeleton outfit as the overgrown puppy, better known as Kirsch. He greeted them enthusiastically and let them enter without paying the fee (though whether it was indeed because they were “solid bros and solid bros didn’t pay” or because they were hot and Carmilla glared, Carmilla couldn’t be sure).

“You don’t actually expect me to get scared, right, cupcake?” Carmilla murmured in Laura’s ear, side-eyeing the expansive webbing that the biology department’s spiders had been busy spinning overnight with a little help from a certain additive to their food supply (courtesy of the alchemy club), making them go into overdrive.

“Oh, come on,” Laura replied, giving her hand a squeeze. “Just let the spooky mood take you!”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, but followed along.

-

Part of the problem, Carmilla remembered very quickly, was that she could see far too well in the dark. Laura might not have made out Frankenstein’s monster lurking in the corner until he jumped out, but Carmilla had spotted him as soon as they entered the room.

On the other hand, Laura had sprung backwards, with a small (and adorable, if Carmilla was being honest) yelp, and her body had been fully pressed against her for a few seconds before the monster had lumbered back to his corner with a rather unconvincing yell. That hadn’t been entirely unpleasant.

In fact, the further along they went, the tighter Laura clung to her, so maybe there was some benefit to this after all.

-

Several twists and turns in, and Carmilla was almost enjoying herself, she realized, as she gave Laura’s hip a comforting squeeze. She’d managed to slide her hand under Laura’s shirt and was brushing her thumb over her bare skin, imagining what she’d do to it later when they were out of this place and back in their room.

A bat on a wire swooped down low and Laura gasped and ducked her head into Carmilla’s shoulder, and Carmilla took the opportunity to slide her handa little higher up Laura’s side so that if she just stretched her thumb a little she’d be able to ghost along the underside of Laura’s bra.

“Is it gone?” Laura mumbled.

“The obviously rubber, poor excuse for a startle gag? Yes, it has safely reached the end of its trajectory,” Carmilla replied.

Laura pinched her side. “Hey, don’t be such a spoilsport.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, but when she glanced down, Laura was pouting up at her and she had to grin, just a little.

“I’m sorry. It was a very realistic fake bat. Better?”

Laura grumbled, “Not really.”

“Come on. Let’s go see what spooky delights the next room holds in store for us,” Carmilla said in a tone that suggested that the word ‘delights’ was the furthest thing from what she meant.

-

The other problem Carmilla remembered only once it soured her mood. Vampires. Not real ones. Just the stupid pop culture recreations that were always emulated in places like this. She would have thought that in a school with an ACTUAL vampire population, they might have gone to SOME effort to do at least a VAGUELY realistic vampire section (or maybe just done without it in general), but no. Instead, there was a horrible excuse for a Dracula complete with his face painted white and an exaggerated widow’s peak and fake fangs with fake blood dribbling down from his mouth. There was a hideous recording of a laugh followed by, “I want to suck your blood” in what was clearly an American attempting the most stereotypical ‘Transylvanian’ accent they could affect.

The whole thing was nothing short of maddening, and Carmilla pulled her hand out from under Laura’s shirt where she’d just starting to slightly dip her fingers beneath the waistline of Laura’s jeans and balls it into a fist at her side.

“Who do I have to BITE to get rid of THIS?!” Carmilla demanded through clenched teeth.

Laura giggled at her side, and Carmilla glared.

“Oh, sure, THIS amuses you.”

Laura slid a hand around her waist. “Well, it’s not very scary.”

“None of this has been remotely scary,” Carmilla replied, glaring daggers at the Dracula, who had the brains to back up quickly against the wall before he got punched.

“It’s been fun, though,” Laura said.

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at Laura. “You’ve thought it was scary.”

“Sometimes it’s fun to let yourself get scared,” Laura retorted, guiding Carmilla forward and, blessedly, out the exit of the haunted house. Laura pushed up onto the balls of her feet once they were outside and pressed a small kiss to Carmilla’s temple before ghosting her lips over to Carmilla’s earlobe and whispering, “Especially when you have your very own overprotective creature of the night with wandering hands to cling to.”

 _Oh._ So Laura hadn’t been nearly as oblivious as Carmilla had assumed.

“So are you going to make good on the promises that your fingers were making in there, or…?” Laura’s breath was hot on her neck as she kissed her way down it.

“You know, you didn’t need to drag me here to seduce me,” Carmilla said with a growl, tugging Laura up to kiss her properly.

“It’s good for us to leave the room occasionally,” Laura replied against her lips.

Carmilla captured Laura’s lips with her own again and began to walk them clumsily in a direction that she hoped was back towards their room. She was a little too busy to bother looking, though.

Laura tripped backwards and Carmilla caught her, swearing under her breath at the separation of their mouths from one another. Why was their room so damn far away, still? Why were they outside? Carmilla kissed Laura again, deeper, her hands finding the hem of Laura’s shirt again and beginning to roam across the smooth skin beneath it.

“Mmmm,” Carmilla hummed against Laura’s lips. “If you’re going to insist on leaving the room, cupcake,” she murmured between kisses, her eyes fluttering open long enough to spot an enticing side entrance to the library. It was oh-so-very dark in there right now, she remembered. “Then you either need to loosen up with your apprehensions about sex in public places, or we need to stay much, much closer to the room.”

Laura pulled back and looked at her wide eyed. “You want to…What are you thinking exactly?”

Carmilla glanced towards the door she’d spotted and Laura followed her gaze. Laura swallowed hard.

“Nobody would even notice your moans over the stupid screaming,” Carmilla pointed out, kissing along Laura’s jawline.

Laura turned back to her, and excitement gleamed in her eyes. “I guess that’s true,” she said, her hands sliding up under Carmilla’s top and coming to rest comfortably on the small of her back.

“In fact, we could probably make as much noise as we wanted and people would just think it was part of the haunted house.” That wasn’t entirely true, Carmilla was sure. There was a distinct difference between a moan of pleasure and the ones of pain that had been blasted through the pitiful excuse of a torture dungeon, but she wasn’t about to point that out to Laura when she could tell she was about to win her case.

Laura grinned seductively up at her. “Let’s go test that theory.”

Haunted houses were still stupid, Carmilla thought as Laura took her hand and dragged her towards the door, but perhaps they had their uses.

 


End file.
